Umatilla Hotel
by TheNightinGaleTurk
Summary: The Ghost Adventures Crew are on the road again. They are headed to Umatilla, Florida to investigate a hotel that has claimed hundreds of lives. A demon has been seen to kill all who dare enter- but one of the people it killed didn't stay dead. A ghost of a woman has come back to protect the innocent. Zak must choose between life or death for his team. (JUST COMING OFF HIATUS 5/13)
1. Twin Paths

OMG HI. I know it's been bloody ridiculous how long I've been gone but I'm sick and a bunch of other crap as been going on. I'm very sorry and I'm getting back into my writing notch.

Alrighty this is a bit different from what I usually do but this was a dream last night and I love it so... *shrugs* I hope you enjoy it none the less...  
Please review and tell me what you think! 3

* * *

The road to Umatilla, Florida was a long one from where they were in Las Vegas. Zak Baggins sat in the passenger seat listening to his music player. Bobbing his head to the electronica tune, he mouthed the lyrics to the song- the rare few that had words to it- as he air played a keyboard on the glove compartment. If anyone drove beside them right then they'd see a hyperactive young man with two friends with a load of junk that looked like it cameras in the back of their truck. Nick Groff yawned behind his hand as he drove with a usual bored look on his face as someone finally did pass them. He smirked at the two teenagers who did double takes at the crew. Meanwhile Aaron Goodwin was checking the cameras in the backseat and cut his finger on the edge of one of the seats. "Damn…" He muttered causing Nick to glance back. "Seat get you again?" The other nodded and sucked on the tip of his finger. "We need to get that fixed."

"I'll work on it once we get back to civilization. Where we are going doesn't look like it has much around there." Nick shrugged absently and leaned over to remove one of the earphone buds from Zak's ears with a tug. The black haired man looked around, "What?" Another car passed that Nick had to put both hands on the wheel to avoid, "Jesus-" Once it had passed he shook his head, "Florida drivers… Why are we going here anyway? Who called us?" Zak removed the other earphone and slipped the twin wires into his pants pocket, "Okay, I know that I kinda just packed us up and moved out but there's been some weird shit in this town. _Our_ sort of weird. Umatilla used to be Indian hunting grounds, has five cemeteries, a haunted hotel where a couple people have died and it's all within three square miles." Aaron leaned in from the back, "You're kidding me." Zak shook his head, "No way, man. This is like the mother of all ghost towns but with people. Some old woman by the name Cassander Roshack called me and specially requested us to come down and see what this is about."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "That's a strange name…" The man in the passenger seat nodded, "Yeah, I agree. I wasn't going to believe her when I looked her up and didn't even find a birth certificate. But then she faxed me this." He leaned down to search in his backpack next to his feet. Nick slowed down a bit pulling into a diner to get something to eat after they'd looked over the information. Zak pulled pictures out of his bag and passed Aaron one picture before passing the last to Nick. The quietest of the three let out a whistle at the clear demonic looking face staring down from a hotel window. He swallowed at the chills running up his spine and looked at Aaron who visibly paled at the picture he was given. They switched and the new picture was different than the first. This one was of a woman who seemed to look right through the photograph. The only problem is he could see right through her.

Zak opened his notebook, "We're going to investigate the hotel to see what's there. The management used to be by generations but each head of the family has died every time they tried to renovate the hotel or sell it off. Attacks, deaths, rape, murder, everything you can imagine has happened there and no one in town is willing to talk about it. We're going in blind because the lady who contacted us is nowhere to be found. But come on, this is way too good to pass up! Not to mention the Mayor is going to lock us into this place." Nick and Aaron glanced at each other. "It's a good gig man but… this place is like Bobby Mackey's in creep factor." Aaron muttered looking at the demon picture.

"I know, and we don't want a repeat of that." Zak seemed to be slowed at that remembering their experiences there. "Here's why I'm still willing to go through with it." He pulled out another packet of information. "Not only is the Travel Channel going to give us a bonus if we do this. But the girl in the picture died by a 'demon attack'. I know this will seem weird but I feel like she needs our help-." The radio turned on and screeched static at them. Zak covered his ears and Nick hit it to turn it off. "What the fuck?!" Aaron shouted from the backseat and looked at the other two.

"Take the keys out of the…" Zak trailed off, eyes finding the keys out of the car ignition already. He swallowed feeling suddenly unnerved by the situation they were going to go into. Nick swallowed as well and shook his head, "I'm not okay with this. This girl could be the demon." Zak shook his head, "No, I did a little research at our last hotel on the laptop. The young woman who died there was brutally attacked last winter. She's supposedly the one who protects the workers. Honestly, the last three workers who ever went in reported that they would get scratched or nearly pushed down the stairs. Or worse one almost got shoved off the roof if something hadn't caught him and set him back. All of them said there was a woman's voice screaming 'Leave Them Alone' or something similar." Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, heart starting to calm. "Maybe she was trying to prevent what happened to her from repeating."

"That's what I'm thinking." Zak nodded to them both and looked down at the picture. "She was nineteen from what I could find out about her. Alexandria Jackson was her name and she died by being pushed off the roof while working there for charity. When they found her she was mutilated beyond recognition…." Nick looked back at him and stared at the picture in Zak's hand. "What are we going to do if she really is there?" Aaron raised his eyebrows, "We could try to exercise the demon…" The black haired man shrugged, "Or we could try to talk her into moving on and in the end do both. Because this demon is going to keep hurting people. Maybe even us. It's killed four other people supposedly through accidents, not to mention an entire family of owners…" Aaron sat back and set up the camera to start filming. "Let's do this. Kick some demon ass and save a ghost girl!"

* * *

Okay, don't kill me, but this is all I have for now. I'm going to be updating soon as possible and don't forget to tell me what you think! :D


	2. Welcome To Umatilla

*Yawns* Sorry folks. I spent all night on this so don't come at me with flaming pitchforks if its a little messy. Nothing really to say yet warning wise. It's just the Ghost Adventures Crew going through the motions of what they do on investigations. Things are starting to build up too.

* * *

"Well Alexandria was the daughter of the chief of police and the assistant chief of police back in the day." The mayor chuckled at Zak's questions as they looked up at the hotel. He turned his head at him while Aaron and Nick were filming. "So, this girl was very well known?" The major, Caboose Holly, nodded, "Oh very well known. She did a lot of the community service around here. Good gal." Zak continued to stare upward as the cameras rolled. "Did she have any trouble being involved with her parents in law enforcement? I mean when I lived in Florida my step-father was in law enforcement as well."

Mayor Holly thought for a moment before nodding signaling for the three to follow him. They went around the side of the building and gestured to a tiny shrine for the dead teenager. Zak kneeled in front of it. There was a picture of Alexandria in the middle with a group of friends and flowers around it. "She wanted to go into the military one day… she just wanted to be like her parents and her grandparents." The mayor sighed shaking his head. Off camera he asked them not to film what he was about to tell them next. Nick waved to Aaron to lower the camera and they did so but not turning it off completely. "I know for a fact… That Alex didn't always have a good life. She was a problem child… getting into trouble and never had many friends. She wasn't born here like most of the kids here are." He shifted looking up at the roof. "Her step-father abused her. Not her father who was Chief… but step-father shot her in the leg when she was thirteen when she didn't get him another back of cigarettes. She had to steal everything their family ate. Mother died young too so she was left alone with him..."

Nick had to stop him, "You can't be serious. Her step-father shot her?" There was a strong wind and he looked around at the building that blocked most of the wind and pushed his hair back down when it had blown into a weird shape. Supposedly the storm they went through earlier wouldn't be here for a few more days… The Mayor nodded, "That he did. Never arrested either after he fled the state and was never found. She was raped… abused… When she came here she was a right mess I reckon. Then she met Amanda Liles and Katie Ward. Those two are on her right and left in this picture." He pointed to the girls in the picture. A redhead girl with a shirt that clearly read 'Ward 03' on it was on the left. The other had long curling orange hair and freckles on the right. Ironically Alexandria had red hair too though it was short and spikey. "They were always seen together. Poor girls broke to pieces when they found out." Zak swallowed looking at the letters and flowers left for Alexandria, "I bet."

"She later took another bullet for a friend in high school here. All advanced courses and was walking to her ROTC, which is the Reserve Officer Training Corps class, and one of the local crazies ran up with a pistol and took aim at a classmate. Damn if that girl didn't jump right in front of the line of fire. Got her in the shoulder." Mayor Holly shook his head slowly and sighed softly. "I never met anyone who would risk her life for a friend or stranger more than her." Zak stood slowly, "We've heard rumors that the workers that come here have been brutally attacked… some might have gotten killed if it hadn't been for something or someone protecting them. Does that have anything to do with Alexandria?" The gentleman, who looked like he was something from a book of cowboys and Indians with his white cowboy hat and matching boots, nodded. "I myself was fixing the roof after Alex died. I heard a growl and felt myself get pushed backward…" He looked up at the roof with tears in his eyes. "I thought about my grandkids that live with me and how much I was gonna miss my wife Betty… And I swear on my soul saved by Jesus Christ that I heard her voice say 'not today' and hands caught me before I was pushed the way I had come…. She saved my life. Even after she's gone."

Aaron swallowed and had to set the camera down completely. He felt a pain in his chest, like heartache after his wife and he had split up. Something about the story had made him feel… like he was saddened by it and he went around the way he'd walked around the side of the building. Zak paused the interview to give them a moment to collect themselves and went to check on Aaron. This was emotional. A girl who had been through so much already to have such a violent death and now to be stuck in a place where she was saving people even after death just… it struck a string with them. Nick was still recording and got some long range shots of the place before leaving with the mayor to conduct other interviews.

~~~

That night, after conducting several interviews with random folks around town, they ended up staying across the street at the Fox Den. The place was a small family owned motel and only had two beds to a room and a very large sign that said 'No Smoking and No Pets'. Nick shared a bed with the camera gear and spoke to Zak who couldn't really sleep in a spare chair in the corner of the room. "What's up?" Nick asked the other softly as Aaron snored in the other bed after a good few hours' worth of silence. "I don't know, man… There are a lot of similarities between this girl and me. I'm looking over the file that the mayor let us see and she's been the same places I have and we grew up in the same places too. I mean, I've never been shot but…" The other nodded, "Just feels close to home." Zak nodded looking out the open window at the Umatilla Hotel. It seemed so quiet across the street. "Do you think it's lonely for her up there? Just being stuck with a demon all day?" He asked randomly a few minutes later. Nick looked up from the camera that he was reviewing from the interviews with a set of earphones in his ear. The audio was off so he could hear him this time. "I would be. Staying there, listening to everyone move on while I'm just caught in limbo… Not fulfilling my dreams or getting to…Hell, graduate from my senior year of high school."

Zak sighed and nodded slowly, "I hope they find that bastard who shot her when she was thirteen. That's not fair to grow up with abuse then to die like that…." The other man shrugged his shoulders, "I agree… To be honest I can't see how someone can't hurt a child. Even if you are a step-parent. I keep thinking about my daughter… Alexandria didn't have anyone to take care of her in the end." Aaron snorted in his sleep and the black haired man made a noise of acknowledgement. "We're going to have to mentally prepare ourselves on this one. We're already pretty close to this ghost already and we still may come face to face with a demon." Nick tossed him a list of churches. "Already spoke to a couple priests. Only one is willing to do it. Apparently his son was close to Alex. He's willing to help us exercise the demon." Zak opened it up and read the circled name. Outside there was a scream, but not from anything living. Zak sat on the edge of his seat and Nick's arm hair stood on end. Aaron even woke up from his deep sleep and looked around with alarm. The three looked at each other, scared and unsettled. "I think the demon knows we're here…" Nick whispered.

* * *

Let me know what you think~ :D

New Note (05/05/13)

Hey everybody. I know I've been gone for one of hell of a long time. But I'm coming back slowly but surely. I've been on hiatus for more than just one reason. There was some creepy shit going on in my house for a while. Hand prints on mirrors and a whole bunch of weird crap. If I could post pictures I would. But- My mom and I called in a priest and things were taken care of. Moral of this story, I screwed with what I shouldn't have. Anyway- I've decided to that I've never stopped a story before and I'm not gonna start now. I'm unscrapting the story and bringing it back. Hopefully everything will continue. Le Sigh~ Things should go easier. Finals are coming up for college and I've been in between relationships too so I'll be a little scarce but not gone. Promise.

-Cassander


End file.
